This invention relates generally to outdoor decoration and, more specifically, to an artificial rock having a design drilled therethrough and having an illumination source therein so that the design may be viewed at night.
For the convenience of visitors, for reasons of safety, and for related reasons, it is generally desirable that a buildingxe2x80x94particularly a residencexe2x80x94have its address prominently marked and visible. In the residential context, this is often achieved by painting the street address on the mail box, by painting the street address on the curb, or by placing wood or tile numbers on the exterior of the house.
One obvious problem with these methods is that they are generally not readily viewable at night. It is necessary therefore to provide a street address marking that is readily viewed at night. On the other hand, it is also generally desired that the apparatus displaying the street address be aesthetically pleasing. One way of providing an aesthetically pleasing apparatus is to provide one having the appearance of something that might generally be found in the front yard of a home.
Thus, a need existed for a device and method for providing a street address display that is both viewable at night but also aesthetically pleasing during daylight hours. A need further existed for a street address display having the appearance of an item that might generally be found in the front yard of a home. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a street address display that is viewable at night.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a street address display that is viewable at night but also aesthetically pleasing during daylight hours.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a street address display that is viewable at night but also aesthetically pleasing during daylight hours and that has the appearance of something that one may expect to find in a typical front yard of a residence.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an illuminated artificial rock is disclosed. The illuminated artificial rock comprises, in combination: an artificial rock having an exterior surface and a hollow interior area; a design formed of a plurality of openings extending through the exterior surface and into the hollow interior area; and a light positioned within the hollow interior area and capable of transmitting light through the plurality of openings.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing an illuminated artificial rock is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing an artificial rock having an exterior surface and a hollow interior area; providing a design formed of a plurality of openings extending through the exterior surface and into the hollow interior area; and positioning a light within the hollow interior area capable of transmitting light through the plurality of openings.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.